Daddy's Little Girl
by PotterFan112
Summary: Snippets and one-shot's of Lily Luna's life from when Ginny was pregnant with her, to when Lily gets married. Harry's POV. Third person. R&R.


_Chapter One- Big News_

The living room was quiet. Harry sighed contently and sat in his favourite armchair. James and Albus had were currently sleeping. It had taken Harry forever to get the boys to go to bed. Especially James. Harry self-consciously. Who knew that two toddlers could be such trouble? Harry took the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet _from the coffee table. As soon as he looked at the front page, the door burst open. Ginny came in and beamed at Harry. Harry smiled half-heartedly. It seemed that Ginny had forgotten all about this morning.

_-Flasback-_

" _But Gin-" Harry started._

" _No, Harry! You are looking after the boys and that is final!" Ginny snapped. Merlin, she was a hot-head. Ginny was going out for a ´break´ from having to look after her sons 24/7 and would be gone for the rest of the day. Which would leave Harry to babysit the boys._

" _But Ginny, this is my free day off work!" Harry argued. Ginny shot him a glare._

" _I'm aware of that, but that changes nothing. You're going to look after James and Albus for the day." Ginny replied heatedly. Harry groaned. This was his free day off work in a gazillion years and he had to spend it looking after over-active toddlers. _

" _Why can't you get someone else to babysit?" Harry groaned. He was acting like a five year-old, but he didn't care. Albus, he could just about handle. But James was driving him up the wall daily. _

" _I can't, Harry. Hermione's already pregnant with her second child, Angelina has to look after Roxanne and Fred, Fleur and Bill and their kids are currently in France with her French side of the family and Audrey is also heavily pregnant with her second child."Ginny sighed._

" _Why don't you ask Ron then? I know for a fact that he's not busy-"_

" _NO! I'm not going to trust Ron with my babies." Ginny snapped._

" _Gin, Ron's also a father. I'm sure he can handle looking after the boys." Harry reasoned._

" _Harry, Ron may be a father, but he's an Irresponsible one. Did you know that when he was supposedly looking after Rose, she climbed up a tree and broke her arm?" Ginny inquired._

" _So that's how Rose broke her arm..." Harry said thoughtfully realising that Ginny was glaring at him, " But no, I didn't know that. I'm sure it was an honest mistake."_

" _Look Harry, I don't have time to argue right now, I need a break." Ginny said._

" _So do I! James is making me go nuts, Ginny, nuts!" Harry sighed._

" _Harry, you mostly spend your time at work. Just please, Harry! I need this." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and he saw a trace of pleading. He smiled weakly._

" _All right, I'll look after them."_

" _Thank-you, Harry." Ginny hugged him, said good-bye and left._

_-End Of Flashback-_

" You seem happy. I see you enjoyed your break." Harry stated as Ginny sat down on the sofa. Ginny nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence.

" Harry, have you ever thought about having another kid?" Ginny asked suddenly. This question caught Harry completely off guard.

" I haven't really thought about it, Gin." Harry said as he scratched the back of his head.

" But you wouldn't mind having another one, right?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining in a way that would normally make Harry melt, but with this subject her eyes scared him a little.

" No, not really. Why?"

" Because I'm pregnant!" Ginny stated happily. Harry smiled.

" Really? Seriously?"

" Yep. My period was late and I used a pregnancy spell that checks if you're pregnant or not, you know, the one I used with the boys. I found out this morning. Sorry that I didn't tell you before." Ginny spoke in an un-Ginny like way. But Harry didn't care.

" Ginny, that's wonderful! It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed in joy. Ginny smiled. After Harry calmed down a bit, Ginny suggested that they go to bed. Harry reluctantly agreed. He wasn't tired at all. Harry knew that Ginny didn't mind what gender the baby would be, but he secretely hoped it would be a little girl. Every since Ron had Rose, Harry had hoped for a little girl. Harry closed his eyes and dreamed of babies.

**A/N: OK, please tell me how I did. I'll be putting up the next chapter soon because this was such a short one. Review!**


End file.
